Mistletoe and Junk
by PsychoKilla2013
Summary: Ritsuka goes shopping with Yuiko and meets an unfamiliar face. Could it be love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

_It was Christmastime. Yuiko had persuaded me to go Christmas shopping with her. Well, I don't mind, as long as she doesn't make me watch her try on clothes. _

"Please, Ritsuka? Please? It will only be like a couple dresses only like 3 or 4. And 5 or 6 pairs of pants…" she droned.

"I don't know… I'm really not into Christmas shopping anyways."

"Please Ritsuka come on chill out be a sixteen year old for once come on just be wild or spontaneous or at least willing to stay and watch me try on clothes." Yuiko said, her eyes pleading

"Well… since I'm not in a rush to get home." Ritsuka frowned, thinking of his mother and her abuse.

"Thank you Ritsuka-kun, I promise it won't be long." Yuiko said while encasing Ritsuka in a bear hug.

_I know I'm gonna regret this :P_

* * *

><p>"<em>only 3 or 4 dresses… sike… its been like 20 dresses and too many pants and tops to count." <em>Ritsuka looked around the store when a trail of golden thread whooshed by. _Who was the beauty who belonged to that magnificent head of hair? _ A voice shook him out of his thoughts…

"Ritsuka- kun? Are you okay?" Yuiko wondered.

"Oh no, I'm fine, yea I'm fine…" Ritsuka trailed off, still dazed by the beautiful hair

"Ritsuka, lets go get some ice cream okay?"

"ummmm, I don't have any mon-

"My treat, you seem a bit distracted." Yuiko smiled.

_Good old Yuiko _Ritsuka thought. His mind was still plagued by the intoxicatingly beautiful almost sexy hair

* * *

><p>"I'd like a rocky road waffle cone, please!" Yuiko said, her tail wagging.<p>

Ritsuka was busy studying the ice cream list, "May I have a vanilla single scoop?"

"Ritsuka finally looked down to the cashier, it was the flaxen haired beauty.

"Hello Ritsuka!" the gorgeous cashier said with a coy smile. "Cone or cup?"

_Who was this mysterious man who knew his name?_

**I do not own Loveless or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soubi's POV**_

My Ritsuka is in the mall!

_While walking in a department store I saw him, his adorable little ears and ruffled feather- like hair still the same. It has been 4 years since I had met him for the first time. As a man of sixteen, Ritsuka had filled out, his shoulders broader, torso longer, legs taller, muscles evident. Ritsuka was a sleek black panther born from the small awkward adorable kitten._

A buzz interrupted his gawking {Sou- chan, hurry back to work, I can't stall the boss for much longer :P} text from Kio

_Thank God for Kio_

He rushed out of the store heading back to his part-time job at the ice cream store, his Ritsuka would have to wait, he'd waited for 4 years and he could wait a few more days.

* * *

><p>"Kio, thanks for covering." Soubi said, his voice filled with gratitude.<p>

"No prob, Sou- chan, but you owe me one, does he even remember you after all this time?"

"look look," I pointed to the door.

"What are you horny or something? It's just a busty pink- haired chick with her emo boyfr- OH MY GAWD its rit- chan."

"He's here, it is destiny. Play it cool, Kio."

"What do you mean by that?" Kio protested

"Don't be so Kio. It has been a long time, don't scare him off."

"I will take his order if that's okay with you Kio." Already moving towards the cashier counter

"May I take your order?" I smirked.

Yuiko ordered then, my raven haired lover did.

He glanced down and his face froze.

"Hello Ritsuka, cup or cone?"

He still didn't move so I did. I leaned in and met his peach lips with mine. He inhaled sharply and pulled away.

_Not as passionate as I had hoped for, but it was something_

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Loveless or any of its characters<em>

_Reviews ppl por favor!_


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde cashier kissed me. Who was he why did he know my name and why did he kiss me?

I pulled away sharply, "Baka, you pedo. Who do you think you are, I don't even know you, I'm only sixteen and you are what almost 30? I have half a mind to call the cops so you should just give us our ice cream and leave me and Yuiko alone."

"You don't remember me do you?" he whispered softly, his blue eyes filled with grief and sadness.

"No, I don't know who you are, but I do know you'd better stay away from me." The anger was gone but my voice was icy and cold.

The green haired cashier handed me our ice cream then turned to attend to his blonde coworker.

"It's ok Soubi." I heard him whisper to the man.

_Soubi? Why does that name sound so familiar? Soubi… _

All of a sudden I had an epiphany as to who Soubi was and before I could say anything, my body was shaking and filled with a cold numb sensation. I dropped my ice cream. The two cashiers rushed over. The blonde one, called Soubi, cupped my head in his lap. "Soubi." I managed to get out before everything became black.

**I don't own Loveless or its characters.**

_**This is a first time fanfic pleas R&R I would love that. This sucks i know but I did this chap in liek 30 min so... yea**_

_**Yuiko: What happened to Ritsuka's memories? How is Soubi gonna help? **_

_**The Evil Writer: Idk guess you'll just have to wait till I post the next chapter.**_

_**Yuiko: Wahhhhhh you're sooooo evil**_

_**The Evil Writer: hence the name… XD**_


End file.
